zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
General Tips and Hints
This page is intended to display tips and hints people have found useful during gameplay. Please sign and date any hint or tip you leave. You can very easily sign by typing 4 tildas at the end of your tip, like this: ~~ (but with 4). If you see a tip you don't agree with, please don't delete it, just create a line below it, indent and leave a comment as to the reason of the dispute. Cards *Fusion: it is more cost effective to fuse multiple cards at once, rather than one at a time. The token cost is less, and the growth per cusion card is greater. The difference isn't exponential, but enough to make make it w worthwhile suggestion. 19:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC)John McG. *When fusing cards, it has een found that there is a greater growth if cards of like colors (zombies of the same type, i.e. Tombies fused with Tombies, etc.). For example: a red R card lvl 1, when fused with 6 red N cards saw growth of 229 points (Lvl 1 to Lvl 3). A blue R card, when fused with the same 6 red N cards, only saw growth of app. 29 points. Still trying to determine if the initial stats of the cards being fused plays any role. 19:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC)John McG. **Stats of both the base card and cards being fused play a role. The higher level that the base card is, the less growth it will experience. The better the fusion cards, the more growth. 00:56 (UTC) Ben Quests *tip 1 here *tip 2 here Battle *Look first at a player's "current def-f" this gives you a better indication of how strong his/her defense is than his/her level ~~ April 10, 00:48 (EST) *If the player's current def is above 171 (highest force * cards in deck -- or 19 * 9), checking their level and win/lose stats can sometimes be helpful in determining the strength of their defense. RedReaper83 16:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Skill Points *When you have an overage of skill points, it's a good idea to pad your defense points by 20+ points over what your defense deck requires. This is in case you are attacked more than once. This will allow you to use your entire deck during multiple attacks. RedReaper83 16:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Other *Epic Boss: The epic boss' attack always hits 6 cards at a time. Place the cards in the deck according the the probability of being hit by an attack. Cards in the center will get hit 100% of the time. Higher def cards should go there. The 2nd and 4th cards in the row have a 67% chance of being attacked. Card on the ends have a 33% chance of being hit. If you have cards with high atk and low def, this is the best place to put them. *Put the best cards in the second row will recieve less damage. That is just my opinion.